The present invention relates in general to nuclear power demonstrating and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for demonstrating the operation of a closed loop nuclear steam electric generating plant in a manner that enables a student to safely observe and experiment with a simulation of a closed loop nuclear steam electric generating plant to better understand the principles of operation while observing the effects of various system controls.
It is an important object of the invention to provide apparatus and techniques for demonstrating nuclear power.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object while demonstrating the operation of a closed loop nuclear steam electric generating plant.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while simulating the results and effects of a real plant safely.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while allowing a student to operate controls that simulate occurrences in a real plant and the results of these occurrences.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while allowing a student to observe these effects.